The Broken Line of Rivalry
by Leiyoi
Summary: The rivalry between Slytherins and Griffindors runs deep. But for two boys, this rivalry will not break their friendship. Gon & Killua (No yaoi) HP HxH crossover
1. Light & Dark

Disclaimer for all the chapters after and including this one: I don't own any characters in this fanfic. Got it? For those who care about disclaimers, remember that for the next chapters...

--------

Professor McGonagall sighed as she watched Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy insult each other. _If only those two boys were still here._

"Boys! Quiet down!" Professor McGonagall barked at them. Her voice softened, "Why can't you two be more like Gon and Killua?"

"What? What's she talking about?" Malfoy sneered at his cronies.

"Oh.Nevermind that.Get back to work! You all still have a teapot to transform!" Professor McGonagall scrutinized her class and sat back on her stool, plucking a quill from her desk.

Harry turned to his best friends, Ron and Hermione.

"Who are Gon and Killua?" Harry asked them.

"I dunno Harry. But if it has something to do with you and Malfoy, you should check up on it." Ron said.

"I might've heard about them..." Hermione whispered, "But I can't remember where...Let's go check the library later."

"Oh, not the library again..." Ron sighed.

"But it's something involving me and Malfoy. Ought to be interesting..." Harry tried to convince his red-haired friend.

"Oh alright...as long as we don't take too long."

-In the Library-

"I found them!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione and Harry gathered around him. "It's just a list from the year 1980 with their names written in there though. Not much use." Ron threw the book to the side.

Harry stared at the book. _What was so important about those two people that Professor McGonagall would soften her usual tone of voice?_

"Harry! Ron! Here." Hermione gestured them over, "This is the 1980 yearbook."

"I never knew we had yearbooks!" Ron exclaimed.

"That's not the point Ron! Look. It looks like Gon was in Gryffindor house while Killua was in Slytherin."

"They don't look any older than us. Probably only 12 to 13 years old." Harry said while staring at the picture.

"And that's not all." Hermione flipped the page, "Look."

There, on one page were Gon and Killua laughing together. They looked almost like brothers or close friends.

"What? A Slytherin and a Griffindor!" Ron stared at the page in outrage, "How did that happen?"

"I don't know Ron but it would be interesting if we found out." Hermione said.

"Then let's get reading." Harry said and opened a book.

-An hour later-

"Ugh...all this reading is giving me a major headache..." Ron mumbled. Harry pushed his glasses up the rim of his nose. His fingers searched the books and came across an interesting title. _Hogwarts: A Broken Line of Rivalry? Looks promising._ Flipping to the first page, he blinked at the portrait of the two boys they had seen earlier in the yearbook.

"Guys...I think I might've found something." Harry said. Hermione rushed over and pulled the book from his hands.

"Let's see...The Hogwarts rivalry is widely known in the wizarding world. The animosity between Slytherins and Griffindors goes deep. In the year of 1979 to 1980, this rivalry was broken for a short moment of time. This moment of time, as short as it was, was precious. Especially for the two boys who had done it. For these two young boys, anything was possible. Even breaking the rivalry of time. Here begins the account of Gon and Killua, forever best friends." Hermione finished reading the first paragraph.

"Well...that explains a lot..." Harry said.

"Wait. So Professor McGonagall suggested that you and Malfoy become friends? Get real! Is she nuts?" Ron said bewildered.

"I don't think Professor McGonagall was suggesting THAT. But she was probably remembering a nice memory or something." Hermione thought out loud.

"Well...read on then. This is interesting. Wonder how those two boys done it eh? Killua must've been a real pest though. Being a Slytherin and all." Ron said.

"Ron!" Hermione glared at the red-haired boy sitting on the floor.

"It's alright Hermione. Let's hear it. Like what Ron said, I wonder how Gon and Killua became friends." Harry interrupted before any arguments started.

"Hmm..." Hermione stared at the book in her hands, "Aha! It all started in the Hogwarts Express, in the fateful year of 1979...

o-o-o

Gon walked into the train station holding his bags and the only possession left by his father, a fishing rod. He studied a piece of parchment.

"Let's see...umm...books. Check! Wand...uh...aha! Check! Robes. Check! Pet?" Gon looked around, "Nope...hmm...what's this? Oh, optional." He rolled up the list and stuck it into his pocket, "Ok. I guess that's everything."

"Do you have everything you need Gon?" A woman's voice came from above the boy wearing green.

"Yup! I checked everything Aunt Mito." Gon smiled at his aunt, who he recognized as his mother.

"Try not to do anything that will hurt yourself. I know that you are very curious about how Hogwarts is like but don't go overboard by exploring. Alright?"

"Don't worry Aunt Mito. I can take care of myself."

"Yes...I know that...and remember to write letters every now and then. Ok?"

"I'll write when I can." Gon smiled at Aunt Mito. They hugged and she steered him over to a brick wall.

"Aunt Mito? What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you to your train of course. I'm not about to leave you just like that. Come on." She pushed him toward the brick wall.

"But Aunt Mito! That's a brick wa—" He stared in shock as he came face to face with the Hogwarts Express. "No wonder there was no Station 9 3/4 outside..."

"Gon, take care of yourself. Alright?"

"I will Aunt Mito!" Gon waved goodbye and jumped on the train.

Gon pulled his bags around, looking for a compartment to sit in but most of them were full of students. Finally, Gon found a compartment with one person sitting in it, staring out the window.The feature that stood out most from the boy was that hehad white hair and at the moment, he looked very bored. His aquamarine eyes suddenly shifted to where Gon was standing. Gon smiled and opened the door.

"I'm sorry. Eh...May I share this compartment with you?"

No answer.

The boy with white hair kept his eyes on Gon for one long minute and finally turned to look out the window. Gon smiled and put his bags and fishing rod in an overhead bin. He sat down again, studying his companion.

"My name's Gon Freecs. I came from Whale Island. So what about you? What's your name?"

The white haired boy continued to stare out the window.

Gon looked out the window and then back at the boy sitting across from him. "It's ok. You don't need to tell me your name if you don't want to. Umm...how about your family? I live with my aunt and she owns a bar. What does your family do?"

The boy turned to look at Gon, his aquamarine eyes piercing Gon's chocolate brown ones. He faced the window again.

"My family assassinates people. It's their job." He said simply.

"Wow! That must be pretty cool." Gon said, staring in awe at his new companion.

The boy turned to look at Gon in surprise. Gon blinked back. And then the white-haired boy started laughing.

"You're a strange person. Why'd you take what I said so seriously?" he said.

"Huh? I thought you were telling the truth." Gon said, blinking at him. The boy turned to look out the window.

"How did you know I was lying? ...Usually...no one can tell that I'm lying..."

"It was just a feeling."

"Just a feeling?"

"Uh huh." Gon smiled at him, "So what's your name?"

The boy turned to look at him amused, a wry smile crossing his face, "Why do you want to know so badly?"

"Well, I don't know what to call you, and...well..." Gon glanced out the window, "...I want to be friends with you." The white-haired boy's eyes widened in surprise. "You'd be my first friend I would ever have."

"Why?" the boy asked, "...You don't have any friends?"

"Nope. On Whale Island, there aren't many people as young as me so my friends are all animals."

"Well..." the boy turned to look out the window again, a smile on his lips, "...you would be my first friend too."

"Wow. Really? Shouldn't you get lots of friends? I mean, you seem really cool!"

"Heh. It's hard to find friends when you're born into a family of assassins."

"Oh right, huh? That IS a problem isn't it?" Gon said, trying to think of a solution for his compartment friend. His white-haired friend started laughing.

"You're really strange you know?"

"I am? Oh well..."

"Killua."

"Hmm?"

"My name is Killua. Killua Zaoldyeck."

Gon smiled at Killua. "Well then nice to meet you Killua. My name is Gon Freecs."

"You already told me that you idiot." Killua laughed.

"Oh right. I did didn't I." Gon stuck out his tongue in mock humor.

-------------

Alright! This is my new fanfic! Like it so far? Still working on how to introduce Kurapica and Leorio and how Gon and Killua's friendship will strengthen. Ja ne!


	2. Meeting that World

--------

A lady wearing a robe pushed a cart by Gon and Killua's compartment.

"Anything off the cart, dears?" She said, smiling gently. The two of them blinked at the cart full of candies.

"Eh?" Gon replied intelligently.

"Alright! It's food!' Killua exclaimed while a cat-like grin spread across his face. Gon blinked in dismay as his new friend's calm façade had broken down. He laughed as Killua began attacking the cart and he joined the white-haired boy in his plunder.

-A while later-

"Wow...I wonder what all of this tastes like?" Gon said happily, his eyes gleaming at the treats they had bought. They had bought a little bit of everything, since both of them had been introduced to the wizarding world fairly late and had no idea what it was like. Killua ripped open a Chocolate frog and it leapt from the wrapper onto the empty seat beside him.

The two boys stared at it, dumfounded.

"Killua! Killua! Did you see that?" Gon said, pointing his finger at the chocolate (it was currently slamming itself into the compartment door). Killua stared at the chocolate frog questioningly.

"Is that a _real_ frog?" Gon asked his companion. Killua shrugged.

"There's only one way to find out..." He grinned and stretched out his fingers. Gon blinked in dismay again as he watched his friends' nails grow longer and sharper. He decided that there was much more to his companion than just being a _mere_ white-haired assassin.

Killua stabbed the chocolate frog with his hand. A moment of silence passed between all three of them.

The frog jumped away and started banging itself against the compartment door again.

"Well, that proves it." Killua said smiling as his hand returned to normal, "It's still moving so it's not a real frog." He picked up the frog and took a bite of its head.

"Ne Killua?"

"Hmm?" Killua looked up at his friend sitting across from him.

"Are you a cat?"

Killua stopped chewing and stared at his friend, puzzled by the question.

"Am I a cat?"

His brown-eyed friend nodded patiently.

"Why do you ask a question like that?"

"Well...the way your fingers grew like that...like a cat!" Gon said.

"Hmm...I guess you have a point there..." They blinked at each other and then laughed.

"So...what about this..." Killua said, pointing at a box, "Says here, 'Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans'. Wanna give it a go?"

Gon sniffed at it.

"Smells strange."

"Really?" Killua sniffed at the box, "I don't smell anything weird." They both shrugged and took a piece from the jelly beans.

"Here goes nothing." Killua said, throwing the bean into his mouth. Gon nibbled at his. They chewed in silence for a while, and then stared at each other in shock.

"Blech!"

"Yuck!"

"Aww...that was just plain disgusting!" Killua said as he spit the jelly bean out. Gon laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You should've seen the look on your face!" Gon laughed loudly.

"Well at least someone's enjoying it..." Killua grumbled to himself.

A blond-haired person strode into their compartment at that second. He glanced at everything in the compartment with his sharp blue eyes. Gon stared at the stranger in awe. He gave off an aura of superiority and calmness that Gon had never seen before. Killua studied the stranger cautiously and turned to look out the window.

"Umm..." Gon said innocently, "Can we help you?" The blond-haired boy smiled at Gon.

"No, I was just checking up on all the students."

"Ah...I see."

"We will be arriving at Hogwarts soon. So I suggest you two to start changing into your robes. It was nice meeting you...er?"

"Gon. Gon Freecs. And you are?"

"Kurapica. It was nice meeting you, Gon, and umm..." the blue eyes shifted to look at the boy staring out the window, "and your friend here." And with that he left the compartment. Killua turned to his friend.

"Well...I guess we should change?"

Gon nodded.

A few minutes later, the train chugged into a long platform. It whistled, signaling its arrival at Hogwarts.

Killua yawned widely as he stepped off the train, followed by Gon.

"Ah! We're here!" Gon said jumping happily.

"Hai hai...calm down," Killua said putting an arm around Gon's shoulder, "It's not _that_ exciting is it?"

"Hey, Killua?"

"Hmm? What?"

"Who's that?" Gon said pointing to a gigantic person who was directing students to carriages and boats.

"Mmm...I dunno..."

"Firs' years! All firs' years over here!" Gon and Killua looked at each other.

"Race you to him!" Killua shouted and sprinted towards the figure towering over the students.

"Hey! No fair! You got a head start!" Gon yelled and ran after him.

Killua looked behind his shoulder to see his friend a distance away from him. Suddenly, a tall brown-haired man holding a small briefcase walked into Killua's path.The boyhad squashed him flat in a flash. The briefcaseflew through the air, spilling the contents, which consisted mostly of medical supplies.

"Sorry!" He yelled back, though not really feeling sorry at all.

Gon sprinted after Killua, amazed at how fast his friend was. The man Killua had squashed was getting up and was cursing the energy and inhumane strength first years had. Gon ran right into him and sent him sprawling to the ground again. Gon had tripped over and landed on his face.

"I-tai!" Gon exclaimed as he massaged his nose. He blinked at the man groaning in front of him. The man glared angrily at Gon, while he stared back with innocent brown eyes.

"I'm sorry! Are you ok?" Gon asked in a worried tone. The man growled at him.

"Don't think I'm falling for that innocent act, you stupid first years." The man looked vicious and threatening by now, "I know what all of you're hiding...trying to act all cute and harmless..."

Gon drew back cautiously. Many beads of sweat rolled down his face. Was this man ok?

"Yes...I know what you're up to. All you mischievous, up-to-no-good, first years! I'll get all of you once and for all! One day...you just wait..." The man cackled evilly at the sky.

But by the time the man had finished, Gon had left, anxiously looking for Killua. He spotted his friend waving at him from a boat floating on the moat surrounding the Hogwarts castle. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Why'd you take so long?" Killua said, smiling happily while chewing on a Licorice Wand left from their stash of treats.

"A man was really angry that I tripped over him." Gon said.

"Gon, you have to watch where you're goin', you know?" Killua sighed, patting Gon on the shoulder. Gon nodded obediently.

The giant man was now sitting in one of the boats and most of the boats were full to the brim with students.

"No more'n four to a boat!" The man called out to the students gathering around the shoreline. Gon and Killua watched as a girl and a boy entered their boat.

"All right there. Everyone in?" The man shouted from a boat he was sitting in by himself, "Right then — LET'S GO!"

Gon stared at the castle in awe as it came closer and the fog cleared away from his view.

"It's amazing!" Gon exclaimed, his eyes sparkling in excitement. Killua shrugged.

"It's nothing compared to my house." Gon's eyes grew wider as he turned to look at the assasin.

"You live in a place better than this?"

Killua nodded.

"Wah...that's incredible."

"It's...not that exciting," Killua blushed from embarrassment, "It's just...where I live..."

"But if it's better than Hogwarts then—"

"Stop it. You're really pathetic you know?" Killua said.

"Oh. Really?"

The two of them were drifting closer to the school. It had a dark, medieval look to it, but all the while it was striking a majestic feeling into every observer. With its windows sparkling against the starry sky and towers reaching towards the moon. This was Hogwarts, Gon's new home for a year. And of course, his friend, Killua, and many others, would accompany him.

--------

Gomen-nasai everyone! I made you guys wait a long time. But that's because I've got school...And it's finally a school break! So I've got time to update now. Well, ja ne for now! I need to go practice violin.


	3. School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Alright! I finally have a break to write again. Thank you all for the support you've given me. I will continue writing! Gambatte ne! XD

--------

A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood at the top of the castle steps. Giving a stern gaze to all the first years, she pushed the front doors open and gestured for them to enter.

Gon gaped at the entrance hall. It was large enough to fit his entire house in snugly.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, first years. You may call me Professor McGonagall," the woman in emerald robes spoke at last, "The start-of-the-term banquet will start shortly, but first, all of you will be sorted into four separate houses." A few first years stared at each other in confusion. She continued in a strict tone, "This sorting ceremony is very important because it decides which house you will spend the rest of your Hogwarts years in." She paused, as if daring any one of them to try any of that 'monkey-business'.

Killua yawned loudly.

Professor McGonagall eyed the white-haired boy in distaste and started again, "The four houses are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. The houses will serve as a permanent family for you in Hogwarts. You will dine together, sleep in the same dormitories, and have classes with other students of your house.

"While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will prove valuable to whichever house that may become yours." She smiled stiffly at the first years, "The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes with the rest of the school. I suggest you all to wait here quietly. I will return when we are ready for you." The professor finished and then abruptly left the room.

Gon stared wide-eyed at Killua. _That was some speech..._ he thought to himself. _I didn't even get half of that._

Killua blinked for a few seconds and then snapped out of his stupor, "That was some speech..." he said, repeating Gon's thoughts as if they were the same person, "Did you get all that?"

Gon shook his head.

"I thought so," Killua said, smirking at his simple-minded friend, "Basically, we're gonna be sorted into 4 different houses during the ceremony. We'll be living with them for the rest of our time here." He paused, thinking for a moment, "Oh, and we win our house points by being 'good' and we lose points by breaking rules. At the end of the year, whichever house that has the most points will get an award."

"Aah...I think I understand now," Gon nodded happily, "Why didn't she just say that?"

Killua stuck his hands behind his head and shrugged.

"So...how do they sort us? Did she mention it? Do we need to pass some test?"

"Mmm...nope. Didn't hear anything about how they'd sort us," Killua said, closing his eyes, "But hey, this is the wizarding world. So I think the sorting will probably involve something with magic."

"Yeah..." Gon answered. At that moment, a familiar swish of emerald fabric came from around the corner.

"We are ready for you. Come, quickly." Professor McGonagall said, bringing them quietly to a pair of intricately designed oak doors. She opened it wide and stepped forward in a hurry, Gon, Killua, and the other first years following along behind. Flanked on both sides of them were rows and rows of tables, full of golden plates and silverware. Students sat at the tables, staring intently at the first years.

Killua whistled, "Man, are there a lot of people in here or what?"

Gon didn't answer him. He was staring at the ceiling. Killua looked up and stared at it in awe. The ceiling was magicked to show the clear night sky. Every star was shining brightly, burning their magnificent light into the observers' mind. Suddenly, Gon stopped walking and Killua bumped into him roughly. _Dang it. I let my guard down too much. _Killua thought, scolding himself for being too trusting of Hogwarts. He glared at the reason for why they had all stopped walking.

A stage in the middle of the dining room loomed above them. He gazed at an old and wrinkled hat, propped loosely on a three-legged stool. Gon and Killua stared in surprise. What were they supposed to do with an old and wrinkled hat? Pull something out that would mention which house they were in? Or would they need to perform magic? They scrutinized the creased hat, trying to dig out anymore hints about the sorting.

And suddenly, the hat came to life. Part of the hat detached itself from a line of stitches, which truly would've looked like a mouth if it hadn't been a hat. It sprang into song.

Killua laughed silently. _Of course. It's a magical hat that will tell us who will be in which house. The things magic can do..._ He tuned out, taking a quick glance around his surroundings. The humongous man, named Hagrid, who had led them to Hogwarts on the boats, was comfortably pushing himself into a chair. Professor McGonagall was staring intently at the hat and she was sitting next to a wise looking wizard with half-moon spectacles. Killua stared at this man in interest. He seemed to be radiating a comfortable energy, like the one Gon gave him. _Speaking of Gon, I wonder if he caught on with what the hat's for by now._ Killua turned to ask Gon but...

...Gon had disappeared.

Killua looked around nervously. _Where could he have gone to now!_

"Ahh! Get down from there boy!" Killua spotted Professor McGonagall shouting at someone on the stage. _It couldn't be...could it?_ Killua thought, turning his head slowly to look at the stage.

Yup, Gon was standing there.

On top of that, he was poking the hat curiously.

The hat stopped its song abruptly, "Stop, boy! I said stop! I have not finished my song yet!" Gon blinked at it and then gave the hat a wide grin. He turned to Killua and yelled at him, "Hey Killua! I think...I think it's alive!"

Killua stared at him in disbelief and sighed, shaking his head in his hands.

--------

Liked it? Please review! School' s ending in around 3 weeks so I'll probably have more time to work on this. Until then! Ja ne.


	4. Up Against the Tide

--------

"Settle down you," Professor McGonagall whispered to Gon harshly and led him off the stage, "Yes, now stay there." She cleared her throat and started to read off the parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abber, Smith."

Gon turned to Killua in excitement, "Killua, the hat spoke!" Killua sighed and shook his head,

"Yes, I know Gon. I know...Geez, why can't you be normal and do what everyone else does? It's embarrassing you know?"

"Is it that bad...?" Gon asked sadly.

"Well it surecaught the headmaster's attention." Killua eyed the long-bearded wizard sitting in the middle of the table, "Look! He's watching you right now!" Gon turned to look at the headmaster. Professor Dumbledore's eyes crinkled into a smile.

"Oh, he is."

"Is that all you can say!"

"He seems to like us..."

"What if it's a trick? Maybe he's trying to fool us!"

"Killua..."

"I know, I know. It's not sensible..." Killua sighed for a third time, "Just try not to do something that rash anymore, alright?" Gon grinned happily. Professor McGonagall called out,

"Freecs, Gon!"

Gon blinked.

Everyone in the dining hall craned their necks to see who would be sorted next. Killua gave his friend a shove, snapping Gon out of his stupor. His jaw was set, eyes full of determination. And he took a step forward. Twenty thousand four hundred pairs of eyes watched the little boy decked in green approach the stage.

The Sorting Hat groaned when it saw Gon coming.

"Not you again..."

"Hi, I'm Gon Freecs." Gon smiled while pulling on the worn down hat. It drooped over his eyes, plunging his sight into darkness.

"Yes, I know. Now...where do we put you?"

"I don't know."

"It was a rhetorical question."

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Gon said, trying to keep quiet so that the hat wouldn't be angry at him. The hat sighed forgivingly and concentrated on its task at hand.

"It's alright..." The Sorting Hat nodded, "Right then, let's see here...ah...a kind heart. Ah yes, very naive. Quite clever as well. Not a bad mind at all. Hmm...but lots of determination and bravery. Yes, I see now. Definitely a GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table sprang into applause.

"Ah thanks, Mr. Hat." Gon said while pulling off the hat.

"That's Mr. Sorting Hat to you."

"Heehee." Gon grinned at the hat and waved at Killua, who was whistling for him among the Gryffindor's cheers.

After placing the Sorting Hat back down, Gon was pushed in the direction of the Gryffindor table by Professor McGonagall, who was mumbling something along the lines of, "Dear god, he had to be in my house..."

Gon scooted into a chair, giving Killua a thumbs up. A familiar blonde made his way towards the spiky haired boy. Gonperked up,

"Ah! You're the one on the train!"

"Yes, my name in Kurapica Kuruta and I am prefect of the Gryffindor house."

"Prefect?" Gon asked. Kurapica sweatdropped. _He's obviously not from around here then..._The blonde thought to himself.

"I am like a student monitor," Kurapica explained, "I make sure people are following the school rules so that—"

"Feh! Prefects and first-years." A voice rudely interrupted, "Nothing special."

"I don't see any reason **you** should be complaining, Leorio." Kurapica scowled, "**You** were a first-year before as well."

"Pah, so what? At least I wasn't a first-year who ran over people without saying sorry!" Leorio shouted.

"Keep it down, Leorio..." Kurapica warned menacingly, "Besides, that only happened to you three times! Not _all_ first-years are like that. No need to hate them so much." Kurapica shot back.

Gon tapped them on the shoulders, stopping them from continuing, "Are you in Gryffindor too, Leorio?"

Kurapica cleared his throat, trying to suppress his anger with Leorio. He eyed the tall man beside him. He wasn't responding. The blonde cleared his throat loudly and elbowed Leorio in the side.

"What?" Leorio glanced at Kurapica and Gon, "Oh, yeah yeah," He rolled his eyes, "I'm a Gryffindor..." His eyes suddenly shot back to Gon viciously, "YOU!" Gon and Kurapica jumped in surprise, "You're one of those first years who ran over me!"

"Ah?" was Gon's intelligent reply.

"What do you mean by AH!" Leorio yelled, his face turning red.

Gon's face scrunched up in thought and then,

"Ah! I remember! I'm really sorry. I was trying to catch up to my friend. I'm sorry..."

Leorio sighed, "Fine fine. Geez, I forgive you." Gon grinned and Kurapica smiled.

"Zaoldyeck, Killua!" Professor McGonagall shouted.

A few gasps erupted from the crowd. Even some people at Hogwarts had heard of the infamous assassin family. Gon watched as his silver-haired friend walked up the steps coolly, hands in his pockets. The atmosphere constricted in tension as Killua pulled the Sorting Hat over his head.

"That's the other kid who stepped on me! Those no-good first-years. I oughta..." Leorio grumbled quietly. Gon looked at Leorio's grim expression and noticed the other students staring at Killua suspiciously.

"No, Killua's not like that. He's a good person." Gon turned to look in Killua's direction, "He's a good person." He whispered softly. Kurapica smiled sadly at Gon.

In no more than a few seconds, the Sorting Hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" and the Slytherin table cheered loudly, celebrating the addition of a new and dangerous student in their house. Gon's face fell. He was hoping to be in the same house as Killua so he could be with his first and best friend. Leorio yelled so that Killua could hear,

"Ha! Told you he was no good! Slytherin's are never any good." Killua's eyes widened as he heard Leorio's shouts. He stared at his shoes, silver bangs falling over his eyes full of hurt. He headed towards the Slytherin table, where a group of burly boys waited to pat him on the back. Killua didn't dare totake a glance at Gon. Maybe it would've been better if he had never met Gon in the first place? Then it wouldn't hurt so much when he learned that Gon didn't like him anymore. Killua could imagine it...

_"I never knew you were such a horrible person Killua...I was wrong about you." The brown-eyed boy turned away._

_"But Gon-!" Killua ran after his only friend._

_"Don't talk to me. Go away." Gon said without turning around._

He was an assasin andnow a Slytherin. No one would care about someone like him.

The silver-haired boysank into depression, never wanting to look in the direction of the Gryffindor table again.

Gon stared atLeorio and the others in defiance, "Killua's not like that! He's a good person!" He yelled for everyone to hear. Killua was shocked again. He smiled warmly to himself.

"Haha! Listen to the dumb bloke. 'He's a goooood person!'" A boy laughed. The Slytherins guffawed. Killua scowled at them and stretched a claw over the boy's neck,

"Care to repeat that again?" He stared at them emotionlessly with bottomless black eyes, "No one mocks my friends." The teachers stood up and were about to 'Stupefy!' the little assassin but Professor Dumbledore held an arm up to stop them. Killua repeated to the boy in a harsh whisper, "No one." The Slytherins backed away in fear.

"No, Killua! Don't threaten people. It's all right!" Gon yelled across the room. Killua's eyes reverted to his original color and let the boy go. The boy who had spoken was now sweating from anxiety and ran off to sit at the other end of the table. Gon sighed in relief and sat down, smiling in Killua's direction. Killua grinned back and sat in a chair.He took a careful look at his housemates around him. They stared back at him in fear. He sighed. _Looks like I won't be finding any other friends anytime soon... _Little did he know, someone was watching him from the corner of their eye.

Dumbledore stood up gracefully and everyone grew silent again.

"I suppose we've had enough drama for one day," He gave Gon, Killua and Leorio a crinkly smile and turned back to the rest of the students, "Now that we've welcomed everyone to a new year at Hogwarts, without further interruption, let us begin our banquet!"

--------


	5. Operation: SLTS

-------

Food spread across the four tables, filling the whole hall with the aromas of roast beef, pasta, cinnamon buns, and pumpkin juice... Soon, everyone filled their plates and ate until they could eat no more. A content murmur rose from the students, signaling the end of the feast. Dumbledore stood up.

"Now that we are all well fed and watered, I have a few announcements to make," The students fell silent. "As many would know by now, the Forbidden Forest is off limits. No one is allowed in there.

"Unfortunately, the dungeons have been flooded yet again. Potions classes will be postponed next week and Slytherins will sleep in the dining hall until better accommodations are found." the Slytherins groaned, "Classes will begin on Monday and schedules will be given to you tomorrow." The headmaster smiled, "That is all I have to say for tonight." Professor Dumbledore nodded to the prefects and sat down.

The prefects stood up, except for the Slytherins'prefect, and they started to lead the students to their common rooms. Kurapica gestured to everyone so that they could see where he was going.

"All right Gryffindors, listen up," the blonde shouted loud enough for them to hear, "We are heading towards the common rooms and I hope everyone remembers that curfew is at 11:00. And, tomorrow is a _Saturday_, in case anyone has forgotten. Everyone clear?Now follow me, and try not to get lost. I am not going to be waving around those tourist guide flags, so watch carefully." He sighed, remembering the last incident which involved a group of children and a forbidden corridor, "Right then, everyone this way."

Gon picked up his pace, walking in time with Kurapica and Leorio at the front. He stared at his two new friends, noticing that Leorio looked much taller than the blonde.

"Ne, Leorio..." Gon pried.

"Hmm?" Leorio looked over his shoulder at the boy.

"Umm...how old are you?" Leorio twitched at his question.

"I'm not old! Just a little older than you!" He snapped at Gon. Gon blinked in confusion. Was Leorio angry at him again? Kurapica punched Leorio in the shoulder,

"Don't be so rude!" he shouted at the man and then tilted his head to look at Gon, "He's kind of touchy about his age..." Leorio growled angrily at Kurapica. The blonde whistled and walked ahead, keeping out of his angry friend's reach._ I don't want to be strangled..._

Gon thought over what his friends just told him and raised a finger, getting ready to speak,

"But..."

"But what!" Leorio snapped again.

"But why do you look like you're twenty or twenty-five. You're taller than Kurapica by so much." Gon pointed out. Kurapica chuckled and listened carefully to what Leorio would say to defend himself.

"I-I just have...strange genes that make me mature faster than others." Leorio muttered. Kurapica tried to stifle a laugh. _Yeah, like that's gonna convince him, _the blonde thought. Gon scrutinized Leorio for a while, making the tall man break into sweat.

"But you're not wearing jeans. You've got brown pants on. You lied!" Gon protested, pointing an accusing finger at Leorio, "And now that I've noticed, you're taller than everyone else, too!" Gon stared at Leorio, determined to get to the bottom of his question. Kurapica bursted out laughing uncharacteristically and gave Leorio a sideways glance,

"Leorio, Gon could probably keep up this conversation forever. You never could keep secrets for long anyway. Just tell him who you really are." Gon looked at Leorio expectantly. The tall man sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Fine! But don't you DARE go telling anyone else, alright? I don't want this all over the place, like that rumor of you and that girl," Leorio pointed at Kurapica. The blonde groaned,

"Oh,why did you_remind_ me of that...!"

"And don't hint it to others either!" Leorio whispered harshly to Gon. The boy blinked at Leorio. He was extremely confused. Why would Leorio's age be such a big deal?

"I promise I won't tell anyone or anything. No hinting either." Gon swore to Leorio. The brown-haired man grinned, pulling Gon closer so that no one else could hear.

"All right, I trust you. Man, it's nice to tell someone other than Kurapica."

"What are you implying?" Kurapica asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Anyway—"

"Hey!" Kurapica glared at Leorio for ignoring him. Leorio cleared his throat and started again.

"As I was saying, I'm actually 23 or 24. I don't really bother remembering." Leorio waved it off. Gon's eyes widened.

"But then...wouldn't you have graduated Hogwarts then?"

"Wow, you catch on fast kid!" Gon grinned sheepishly at Leorio's compliment, "Right, I did graduate. And I took up a job at the Ministry of Magic." Gon's mouth formed an 'o'. "I'm a doctor there. But I have another job. I'm supposed to investigate and solve any crime that goes around in the wizarding world."

"Like a detective!"

"Yes, kind of like a detective..."

"So you came to Hogwarts to solve a crime?"

"That's right." Leorio said while patting Gon on the head.

"What crime?"

"Well, there's a group—" Leorio started, and then paused to look at Gon, "Wait, I already answered two of your questions so I'll leave it at that."

"Oh..." the spiky-haired boy sighed disappointedly. The Gryffindors rounded a corner and came face to face with a portrait of a fat lady.

"Password?" the lady moved. Gon stared in awe.

"Cabbage birches." Kurapica said in a clear voice. Leorio shook his head.

"Why do we have such strange passwords...?"

Kurapica merely smiled.

The Gryffindors climbed through the round hole revealed by the Fat Lady's painting. Gon stared at the common room happily. A fireplace burned peacefully in front of a coffee table, along with a circle of squashy chairs. In another corner, a few tables sat silently. Moving portraits covered the walls and two staircases extended up to separate dorms. All in all, the common room was comfortable and cozy. Gon liked it.

"Wow..." He sighed in content.

"Nice eh?" Leorio nudged Gon.

"Mmm." Gon nodded. Kurapica gestured to the Gryffindors where the girls and boys dorms were and said goodnight to Gon and Leorio. Then he left them, wanting to begin his book he had brought from home. Gon glanced around his dorm room and sat down on a four-poster bed.

"Hmm...this is comfy..." he murmured, patting the covers. Leorio laid down on another bed, crossing his arms behind his head.

"Yeah..." the tall man grinned happily. Gon followed his friend's example and laid down on his bed, crossing his arms behind his head. He sighed contently,

"I wonder how Killua's doing..."

"Eh! You're thinking about the Slytherin?" Leorio sat up quickly and stared at Gon incredulously.

"Huh? But his common room got flooded and he's sleeping in the dining room. I feel kind of bad that he's sleeping on the cold floor while I get to sleep in this bed..." He paused and Leorio mulled over what Gon had just said. _Kid's got a point there. I feel kind of sorry for them Slytherins..._

"…"

"…"

"Ah...!" Gon broke the silence.

"Hmm?"

"I know! I'll sleep on the floor tonight!" Gon said in a determined voice, hopping off of the bed.

"Now wait a second!" Leorio yelled, jumping out of his own four-poster. Gon looked at Leorio questioningly.

"…"

"Hmm?" Gon asked.

"I'm sleeping on the ground too! I-I...I feel kind of sorry for that Killua..." Leorio said sheepishly. Gon smiled and pulled off the cover and sheets of the bed, placing them on the ground. Leorio followed suit and jumped into the makeshift bed. Suddenly, Gon jumped from his spot on the floor.

"Ah!"

"Huh? What!" Leorio stared at Gon in horror, thinking something wrong had happened. I mean, what else would make the little boy jump from bed that fast?

"I...I forgot to brush my teeth!" Gon exclaimed.

o-o-o

After moving the tables away, Professor Dumbledore started summoning purple sleeping bags for the five-thousand and one hundred Slytherins. A few students shivered in the halls while others waited impatiently for the headmaster to finish the summoning. Killua leaned against one of the walls with his arms crossed, staring at his feet. He looked up when he felt someone staring at him. A raven-haired man—or at least he seemed like a man—steadily made his way to the little assassin. Killua stared at him. The man wore a white bandana, which covered most of his forehead, with a set of ebony black robes. He seemed to glide over with an aura of superiority and calmness, almost as great as the one Kurapica had given when he had stepped into the train compartment. Killua glanced at the man's eyes and shuddered. Cold and unrelenting. The little assassin stared at his shoes again, suppressing a shiver. _What does he want with me? _He thought anxiously, _Will he try to kill me?_

The man was swooping over, closer to him now.

_Damnit. Not these thoughts again, _Killua mentally berated himself, _You've gotta open up. But...still... _The silver-haired boy eyed the man in ebony robes. _He's up to no good._ Killua concluded. The man stopped in front of Killua and stuck his hand out in a seemingly friendly way,

"Hi. Killua Zaoldyeck, I presume?" the man smiled coldly. Killua stared at him passively. The man continued, still raising his hand, "I am the Slytherin prefect, Kuroro Lucifer." Killua shook his hand briefly, and then dropped it.

"Prefect? Are you some student monitor?" the assassin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You could say that, I suppose. But I like to be thought of as someone much more respectable. Like a...mmm..."

"Tyrant? Maybe that's the word you're looking for?" Killua said coolly, not caring that most people were gasping in fear. Kuroro chuckled quietly, shaking his head.

"You don't know who you're messing with, _boy_." His eyes bore into Killua's. The silver-haired assassin involuntarily shivered. "Anyway," he waved off the short moment of tension, "Why don't you tell us more about yourself? It's not everyday that we meet a member of the Zaoldyecks..."

"No thanks." Killua said calmly, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Oh, come on. You are a first-year." Kuroro sighed, "You should introduce yourself to us. Or maybe..." he said, raising his eyebrows in interest, "Maybe you could join me and my friends." Killua blinked at him. Was he crazy? Why would he be friends with such a creepy guy? _His friends are probably even **more** creepier... _the little assassin thought to himself.

"No thanks. I'm fine on my own."

Kuroro looked displeased, "Very well...but if you ever change your mind, just find the door next to a marble statue of a snake. You'll see it in the Slytherin common room."

When he left, Killua let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He scratched his head, _This day just gets weirder and weirder, huh?_

o-o-o

"Now wait a second!" Kurapica heard a familiar voice from the boy's dorm rooms. The blonde had just settled down in his favorite chair—the squashiest out of the entire common room—and had pulled out a book. Just when he had delved into the story, someone's loud voice had startled him. _Ugh,they just had to interrupt atthe climax!_ Kurapica thought angrily. He threw down the book irritably and marched up the stairs, ready to scold the 'disturber-of-the-peace'.

"Ah!" the blonde heard another voice yell from the same room.

"Huh? What!" He heard the first voice exclaim. Kurapica stomped closer to the door and opened it quickly, wanting to surprise the two students inside.

"I...I forgot to brush my teeth!" Gon exclaimed. Kurapica sighed exasperatedly when he noticed who they were.

"Gon...Leorio..." the blonde warned them.

"Oh, hey Kurapica." Leorio waved from his seat on the makeshift sleeping mat. Gon walked out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth.

"I, Hurafica!" Gon sputtered. Kurapica sweatdropped.

"You guys are too loud. Keep it down!" He told them and then surveyed the room, "Umm...what are you two doing?" the blonde asked, eyeing the blankets curiously.

"Oh, well we're carrying out: 'Operation: Sleep like the Slytherins'." Leorio smiled innocently. Kurapica raised an eyebrow, clearly wanting an explanation. Gon ran back into the bathroom to spit and rinse.

"Well...you see, Gon and I feel sorry for the Slytherins because they have to sleep on the floor of the dining hall," Leorio explained, "And we decided to copy them."

Both of Kurapica's eyebrows rose.

"You know they aren't going to care. Even if you died for them." The blonde said pointedly. Leorio waved the comment off.

"I know, I know. But we just wanted to, all right?" Leorio crossed his arms in a child-like way, turning his head away from Kurapica. The blonde sighed exasperatedly again and folded his arms across his chest in a bossy manner,

"All right. You can carry out 'Operation: Sleep like the Slytherins'. But do not—I repeat—do NOT wake others up! You got that?" Kurapica said sternly.

"Yeah yeah. Damn prefects." Leorio grumbled. Kurapica smiled.

"Have fun." And after telling goodnight to Gon, the blonde strolled into the common room and headed towards his quarters. He took a quick shower and brushed his teeth, pondering what Leorio had just told him. He thought of the Slytherins, all lying on the cold, bare floors of the dining hall...and he glanced at his comfy, warm, and spacey four-poster bed...

The blonde shook his head and smiled, pulling off his sheet and covers, and set them neatly on the floor. He turned off the light and fell into a peaceful slumber on the ground.

And the book lay forgotten on the squashiest chair of the Gryffindor common room.

-------

Thank you's to all that have reviewed! Thank you very much. Thank you!


	6. True or False

Saturday morning, Professor Dumbledore looked across the dining hall, checking up on all the Slytherins. Students were tucked into their sleeping bags, snoring softly (and some not so softly...). The headmaster smiled happily. His eyes passed over another sleeping bag. It was empty! Surprised, he thought over who could be up this early. Professor Dumbledore eyed the heads, checking for a silver haired boy. None. No silver head among the crowd. _Ah...so it's Killua Zaoldyeck, is it? Yes,_ the headmaster felt great things would come from the little assassin. _Maybe I should go take a stroll around the grounds?_ Professor Dumbledore thought mysteriously to himself.

The boy, whom the headmaster was now seeking, was currently sitting near the edge of the Forbidden Forest. For a moment, he had thought about breaking the rules and running into the dark forest. But, he decided against it and sat on the outer edge, watching thestrals slipping in and out of the trees, taking sneaky peeks at him. _These things,_ Killua mused, _are such strange creatures._ He watched them sniff the air and quietly trot back in. They were horse-like in appearance, except for the fact that they were as black as a void and much more hideous looking than regular horses. Their red eyes darted over to the assassin from time to time, but then ignored him afterwards. _I wonder what Gon would think when he saw them. _Suddenly, he felt a familiar aura from the Hogwarts castle. _Gon?_

No, it was the headmaster. Professor Dumbledore.

The brownish gray haired man smiled at Killua and strolled over in a cheerful manner. A few minutes later, the headmaster sat beside the little assassin, staring at the scenery. He noticed the thestrals peeking from behind the trees.

"Ah yes...the thestrals. Strange creatures, aren't they?"

"…"

Killua said nothing. Professor Dumbledore smiled gently and continued,

"They say that only the people who have witnessed death can see them."

Killua scowled and looked away from the thestrals.

"Very mysterious creatures they are. No one knows much about them. What they eat, how they live, if they're tamable..." The boy looked up abruptly and asked,

"Why would anyone want to tame them? They're hideous."

Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Why should all the other animals have attention while the thestrals are left ignored? Just because they are different from others."

Killua eyed the headmaster.

"What are you trying to say..." the boy asked him warily. The elder man shrugged. A moment of silence passed and they stared out across the fields. Professor Dumbledore looked up at the clouds. The sun was halfway up, splashing the sky with a light orange and yellow.

"So...why are you up so early?" The headmaster broke the silence.

"I can ask you the same question. Why are you here?" Killua replied, not bothering with the fact that it was the headmaster he was talking to.

"Well, I was checking up on the students until I found one sleeping bag empty." Professor Dumbledore said with a bouncy air. Killua raised an eyebrow. _Never thought he'd actually answer me..._ the assassin thought.

"And you? Why were you up so early?"

Killua sighed, deciding to tell the elder man.

"My family trained me to wake up at this time. Or else they'd probably send my brothers and sisters into my room to wake me up. It was always too bothersome to deal with them in the morning, so I wake up at these times."He remembered the time when his fat ass brother had run into the room with a bomb in his hand. The silver-haired boy sighed dejectedly.

"Oh, I see." The headmaster smiled, urging him to go on.

"Mother would probably be forcing me to do those push-ups right about now."

"Oh? Is that so?" the elder man got up and laid down, his chest flat against the grass. Killua stared at his headmaster.

"...What are you—"

Dumbledore cut him off with a groan. He was trying to push himself off the ground with his arms.

"—doing...?" Killua blinked.

"Trying...to...ugh—" his headmaster groaned again, lifting himself an inch off the ground, "...to...to...oomph!" He collapsed on his face. Killua bursted out laughing. The headmaster moaned but nevertheless smiled happily at the silver-haired boy.

"That was pathetic! You wouldn't last a day at my house." Killua grinned, "Actually, you wouldn't even be able to get into my house."

Professor Dumbledore rubbed his arms.

"I haven't done that in quite some time..." he muttered. He looked at the boy next to him mischievously, "Well...? Let's see you try it then."

Killua smirked and took up the challenge. He laid on the ground and put both hands on the ground. He lifted himself easily and the silver-haired assassin turned his head to grin at his headmaster smugly.

"Usually, I do this with weights on my back too. Without weights, it's just too easy." He did a couple more and pushed off the ground so that he stood next to the headmaster. "He he." Killua grinned. The professor grinned back at him.

"Say, why don't we do this every morning? I wouldn't want to disappoint your mother."

"Huh?" Killua was confused.

"I can conjure weights for you and you can train every morning."

"Woah, really?"

"Why, of course." The elder man smiled.

"…"

"…"

"I'll think about it."

o-o-o

Gon woke up groggily. He was stiff from sleeping on the floor all night. The boy stretched, trying to drive the stiffness away, and he rubbed his arms to stir up some warmth into his muscles. _Ow...is this what Killua has to experience?_ The boy rubbed a particular sore spot. _Must be even colder down there too..._ He headed into the bathroom as quietly as he could so that he didn't wake Leorio up. Gon brushed his teeth and walked softly towards the common room. His eyes widened in surprise when he found all the schedules sitting on the coffee table in alphabetical order. Gon nearly ran towards the table and started looking for his name. He found it in no time at all and opened the envelope, pulling the schedule out so that he could read its contents.

"Woah...we get to study Defense Against the Dark Arts!" Gon whispered in awe, "And Transfiguration too!" He ran up the stairs and shook Leorio awake.

"Huh? Gon? Wha?" Leorio cracked his eyes open. A blurry looking Gon was in front of him. He closed his eyes and decided to ignore the boy.

"Lee-o-ri-ooo..." Gon smiled, pronouncing each syllable of his name longer than needed. The taller man groaned and rolled over, pulling the covers over his head.

"Lee-o-ri-ooo..." the boy called again.

"Leave me be...I wanna sleep, kid..."

"Wake up, Leorio!"

"Ugh...Gon..." the tall man checked the time on an alarm clock near his bed. He groaned again and pulled the covers tighter, "It's too early, Gon. Go back to sleep. It's only 8:14..."

"But, our schedules are all downstairs! We get to learn Transfiguration and Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts!" Gon shouted happily. Leorio covered his head with a pillow and waved the boy off, as if swatting a fly away. Gon sighed and left to take a long shower.

o-o-o

Gon ran down the steps towards the great dining hall, dragging a sleepy Leorio behind. Kurapica followed behind them, rubbing a sore area on his shoulder. _Curse the thing that made me sleep on the floor!_ Kurapica thought bitterly, rubbing his shoulders, _Now I'm all stiff and aching. And the Slytherins wouldn't even care anyway. What made me do such a stupid thing?_ The blonde heard a groan and he looked up. Kurapica suppressed a laugh.

The dining hall had returned back to normal and all the Slytherins were sitting in their seats, drowsy and aching. The blonde could hear them moaning from the other end of the hall.

"Where's Killua?" Gon asked, looking to and fro.

"Who cares! Just stop dragging me! Let me go! Gon!" Leorio tried his best to shout at the boy.

"But, Killua isn't sitting anywhere..."

"Maybe he's a loner. Sitting in some dark crevice you can't see, now let go of me!" Leorio grumbled. Gon stared defiantly at the taller man,

"But, if he's sitting in some dark corner, the more we should go find him! C'mon, Leorio, Kurapica. We have to find him!"

The front doors of the dining hall opened, revealing a silver-haired boy, wearing a bright purple robe with frills along the collar. A scowl crossed over his face when a wrinkly, yet firm, hand patted him on the head. A few students gasped. Professor Dumbledore stood to the left of Killua, a cheery smile pasted on his lips. Killua glared at his headmaster and walked briskly over to the Slytherin table, scowling and glaring menacingly at anyone who dared make a comment on his clothes.

"My my. What an awkward way to start a morning." Professor Dumbledore laughed and smiled at his students before jogging to the front of the room. On the other hand, the students did not express the strange cheeriness their headmaster had. The students stared blankly at Professor Dumbledore, who was returning to his usual seat during breakfast.

"Looks like we found him." Leorio said, staring at Killua's robes.

"What's going on? Why is Killua wearing that?" Gon blinked, also staring at Killua's robes.

"All right you guys..." Kurapica smiled nervously, hoping Killua couldn't hear them talking, "Sit down, breakfast is starting." At least he knew when someone was on the brink of starting a rampage.

Breakfast started. And the atmosphere was...tense. Unpleasant. The students eyed Killua, who was shoveling food into his mouth quickly, glaring at the headmaster from time to time. Three Gryffindors stared at the silver-haired assassin curiously. Why was he so angry? And how did he come across those clothes?

The three of them stared at each other, chewing slowly on their cereal. Gon started to stand up but both Leorio and Kurapica pulled him back down, shaking their heads. The spiky haired boy stared at his assassin friend in concern.

o-o-o

"Hey, Killua!"

"Hmm?" The silver-haired boy turned around in the hallway, his hands stuck in his pockets. He had finally had the chance to change back into his normal clothes and he was now exploring the rest of the grounds. Killua found Gon waving back at him cheerily. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance when he remembered the same cheerful wave the headmaster also had.

"Hi, Gon." He smiled half-heartedly.

"What's wrong, Killua? You don't look okay."

"Ah, it's nothing..."

"…"

"…"  
"So..." the spiky haired boy pried, "What were you doing with those clothes this morning?"

Killua tripped over his own feet and stared incredulously at his friend.

_This guy just goes straight to the point, doesn't he!_

Gon blinked in all honesty, wanting to know what the assassin was doing with a bright purple and frilly robe. Killua sighed,

"The old fart was helping me with my morning practice. Usually my parents force me to jog around home in less than twenty minutes and then they tell me to do push-ups."

Gon nodded, getting the gist of the situation. Killua continued,

"So then, that old fart started adding really heavy weights to my back. I broke quite a sweat with all of them piled on top of me! And then, he told me to run fifteen laps around the castle grounds in less than twenty minutes! I think I've memorized the entire outer fields of Hogwarts by now!"

"Woah..." Gon stared at his friend in awe.

"So then, my clothes were all sweaty and the old fart decided to change them without my permission! On top ofthat, he changed them into weird looking robes!"

"Ah..." Gon nodded.

"Yeah. So that's why."

"Hmm..."

"What?"

"Killua, you must be really strong!"

"Huh?"

"You memorized the castle grounds after fifteen laps! Amazing!"

Killua tripped over his feet again.

"Oh...umm...that's nothing..."

His black-haired friend merely smiled in respect.

o-o-o

"Ow! Leorio, what are you doing?" Kurapica glanced around him, "Hey, are we in...the broom closet?"

"Shh!" The taller man whispered, "I think I've found some evidence about my investigation."

The blonde raised an eyebrow and folded his arms across his chest,

"Oh? Is that so? Then, why do you need to tell me in the broom closet?"

"Because I just thought of it now!"

"Ah, so you're one of those spontaneous types."

Leorio's eyebrow twitched in annoyance,

"That's not the point. The point is, I've found some evidence!"

"And...?"

"I think that the people behind the series of murders in Diagon Alley are in Slytherin House."

Kurapica blinked.

"What?" Leorio stared curiously at the blonde. Kurapica eyed the taller man.

"Did you just think of that..._now_?"

Leorio stared at him angrily,

"O-of course I didn't!"

"Is that so...?" Kurapica stared at Leorio through half-lidded eyes.

"Yes!" Leorio muttered angrily. Then, his voice seemed to soften,"And I think that they might be responsible for the death of your family members..."

"What?" The blonde's eyes widened.

"Yeah..."

"But...how? Why...?"

"Well..." Leorio stared at one of the brooms in the closet.

o-o-o

Hello minna-san! It's winter break and I'm back! My has it been long...this poor little draft has been sitting at the bottom of my desk for the longest time. I thought I typed it up but it looks like I didn't! Wow...so, here it is. I hope you liked it.XD


End file.
